REGRET
by dreamer.at.heart
Summary: Because now, she doesn't care. T for language.


This is the plot bunny that woke me up at midnight and bit me to death till I wrote it.

Very much unbetaed.

Basically, this is all centered around Naruto's "I'm going to kill Sasuke, but I'll die too" spiel.

I figure that this wouldn't go down well with our Hina-chan, and this is my little story for what happens as a result.

It's based on this whole idea that Naruto told Hinata he had some feelings for her, but he had to go kill Sasuke and die and whatnot, and then he goes and harnasses

Kyuubi's power so now he doesn't have to die, but Hinata doesn't care anymore.

Written while listening to I Don't Care by Apocalyptica. It is exponentially more epic to read while listening to this song. So go listen to it. NOW.

* * *

"Fuck this." She hissed, her pale hands clenched into tight little fists at her sides. "Fuck you both. You can both go rot in hell for all I care. Now _leave me ALONE!_"

Naruto stared at her, his eyes wide. He began to stretch out a hand, trying to get her to stay still for a damn moment, but she gracefully spun and knocked his hand out of the way.

She stood up straight, then, and her regal Hyuuga blood shone through like never before. Her eyes, normally soft lavender, turned to cold white in a matter of seconds.

"I tried, Naruto-_kun_." She bitterly emphasized the 'kun', her pale lips turning into a sneer.

"I tried _so damn hard_ it hurt. All I've been doing my entire life is _struggle_ to survive, and then you came along, and I started _living_, and I was _so happy_!

"And then…then you started with all these _lies,_ and all I could do was try and get through each day, trying to ignore the pity the others gave me, and you can't deny this, can you? Can you look me in the eyes, Naruto, and tell me that you'd honestly fight for me, that you'd give it all up for me?" Her eyes were so cold, and all he could do was stumble, trip over himself trying to apologize, make her see that it wasn't like that, that things had changed…

She laughed darkly, and then managed to smile tightly, a little malignant half smirk that looked odd on such an innocent being.

"I don't care. Honestly, I don't give a fuck if you live or not. Go ahead and leave all of us behind, leave me behind, leave Konoha behind. I swear to Kami_, I don't care_."

Now he had to speak, he had to make her see! "Hinata, I promise you I'll come back! I know I said I thought we'd both have to die, but I'm strong now! I can beat him!"

Hinata shook her head, her long indigo hair swaying side to side. "Is that all this is to you, Naruto? All you do is look right through me, even now…."

"What can I do, Hinata?" He begged, pleaded with her to explain. "I made a promise to-"

"Oh, don't even try. Don't speak. Just leave."  
"You can't be serious, Hinata!"

"_I. Don't. Care_."

The silence loomed over them both for a moment, suffocating them both so that he could barely find room to tell her he was sorry, damn it!

And then-

"You won't be there for me anymore." She whispered as she finally let a small piece of her break in front of him. A single tear dripped down her face, falling to the ground and melting in with the rain, so what was rain and what was tears was the same.

"So leave, damn it, because I can't-I don't need you anymore, and I don't care."

She turned and began to leave, but he finally summoned the courage to place his hand on her shoulder, soft jacket damp from the rain, and turn her towards him. They were close enough that he could feel her warm, sweet breath on his face, close enough that all he would have to do for their lips to touch would be to lean in an inch…

"You don't mean it." He whispered, tucking his hand under her chin and tilting it up for better access as he closed the final inch between them, pressing his lips to hers. She tasted so sweet, like vanilla and cinnamon, and he wished the moment could go on forever…

SLAP.

And then he was on the ground, clutching his stinging cheek in shock. He looked up at her in a new light this time, as she held her head high even as tears streamed down her face, mixing in with the rain cold rain. The clouds above them began to break, and a few beams of sunlight fell on her, and she had never looked so fierce to him, an avenging angel…

"How dare you!" She shouted, screamed at him. "You had no right, no right…." Her small frame was shaking as she sobbed, her regal façade shattered, but he couldn't find his former courage to pick himself up and comfort her.

Finally, he broke, hanging his head in shame.

"You're serious, aren't you." It wasn't a question, merely a statement of fact.

The rain slowed to a stop, as did her tears as she smiled at him one last time, this time a smile full of sorrow and tears for a relationship that never was, that never would be.

"No. I don't care. At all."

And then she left, leaving him in a puddle of rain, tears, and regret.

* * *

Read. Review.

~.HEART


End file.
